darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelique Bouchard (2012)
Angelique Bouchard is a powerful witch who is deeply in love with Barnabas Collins. She is portrayed by Eva Green. As a child around ten years old, she is portrayed by Raffey Cassidy. Angelique (Angélique in French) came from the french word "ange" or the english word "angel". Bouchard is a french last name that sound a bit like "Boucher" (butcher in english). Eva Green use her french accent in this movie (her mother, Marlène Jobert, is a french actress). Biography 1760 - Childhood As a young girl in Liverpool, England, Angelique catches sight of a young Barnabas Collins and his family as they board the ship headed for America. Her mother, a servant for the Collins family, roughly reminds Angelique that she must accept her place -servitude- in the social hierarchy and must not even gaze freely upon her "betters," including Barnabas. This instills in Angelique a deep resentment of the upper classes and a strong desire to rise above them. 1776 - Adulthood Growing into an attractive, dark-haired young woman, she appears to follow in her mother's footsteps as a servant to the Collins family in their American mansion, Collinwood. Her desire to rise above the upper classes possibly turns her to witchcraft, an art in which she becomes quite skilled. She develops an attraction to the Collins heir, Barnabas, and either through natural or magical charms arouses his amorous interest. Though he clearly experiences carnal pleasure with her, when Angelique asks him to affirm love for her, Barnabas candidly states that he would be lying. Instead, he falls in love with a young woman closer to his own social standing, Josette DuPres. Relegated to scrubbing the Collins floors while the man she loves openly romances another of her "betters," Angelique sees Barnabas and Josette in a tender embrace and is driven by romantic and class jealousy to use the dark empowerment that witchcraft has provided her to wreak revenge upon the entire Collins family as well as improve her own fortunes. First, Angelique devises a spell that kills Joshua and Naomi Collins, Barnabas's parents and the founders of the American Collins lineage. Then, she ensnares Josette in another spell, compelling the young woman to leap to her death from Widows' Hill. Barnabas tries to stop his beloved Josette from jumping, but is too late and is forced to watch her fall onto the rocks below. When the despairing Barnabas attempts to follow her in death, Angelique places the curse of vampirism upon him so that his suffering may last forever. This also means that Barnabas has time to reflect on his actions. Angelique wants Barnabas to come to her, to show his true and genuine affections towards her. She would rather his love be real than manipulate his feelings, as this is all she has ever wanted. Still not content, Angelique stirs the townspeople into an angry mob, pointing Barnabas out as a monster and facilitating his imprisonment in a chained metal coffin. She ensures that he's buried deep into the earth, locked away for all eternity as punishment for not returning her love. 1972 Over the next two centuries, Angelique establishes Angel Bay Seafood, a rival fishing company to Collins Cannery. As she becomes more and more successful, the Collins fortune declines further and further. Posing as her own great-great-great granddaughter, "Angie" Bouchard makes it her hobby to cause suffering to the remaining members of the Collins family. She delights in murdering Laura Collins at sea, sending a werewolf to bite baby Carolyn, and possibly causing the disappearance of Elizabeth's husband. Although shocked when Barnabas escapes from his prison, Angie's actually rather happy that he's back in her life. She welcomes him home not as a mere servant, but as a powerful pillar of the community who ran his family's business to the ground, mocking him for being too-out-of-date to do anything to stop her. However, Barnabas isn't deterred and starts helping his family regain their former glory by restoring Collinwood and their old cannery, hypnotizing fishermen who have contracts with Angel Bay to instead work for Collins Cannery. Angie soon arranges a meeting with Barnabas in her office and offers him a large amount of money in exchange for his family fishery, but he refuses. She then tries to seduce him, which he only succumbs to when she threatens to kill everyone he loves, including a young woman called Victoria Winters who looks strikingly similar to Josette. They make love fiercely and supernaturally, but Barnabas immediately regrets the whole thing and tells Angelique that he cannot succumb to her charms anymore. Hurt, Angelique clutches his arm and warns him that if she can't have him, she'll destroy him. Nevertheless, he pulls away. The following night, she finds out the Collins are throwing a party. Despite being uninvited, Angelique dolls herself up in a stunning red gown and tracks down Barnabas, most likely intending to seduce him again. Unfortunately for her, she spots him kissing Victoria and grows so furious, her skin cracks like porcelain. Some days later, Barnabas barges into Angie's office and demands that she end his curse and return humanity to him. Laughing off his urgency, she gives him one last offer: either they become partners in both senses of the word and rule Collinsport side by side, or she locks him back in the iron box. Sadly, but as expected, he immediately refuses. Angelique uses her powers to chain Barnabas inside the same casket that kept him prisoner for decades and has him transported to the Collins family crypt. Popping open the lid one last time, Angelique tells him that looking back, having him locked away for all eternity may have been a bit harsh. Instead, she'll keep him imprisoned for a few more centuries so he'll have more time to think about their relationship. She carefully places her lacy red panties over his face, then slams the lid shut and struts off to ruin the rest of his family's lives. Angie heads directly to the Collins Cannery and blows it up with the use of a spell. She publicly accuses Barnabas of setting the fire as well as accusing him of several murders, utilizing a recording she made of Barnabas admitting to killing several people from town, including Dr. Julia Hoffman. The onlooking crowd is outraged and willingly follows Angie to Collinwood in order to have Elizabeth Collins arrested as Barnabas's accomplice, but suddenly, Barnabas himself shows up and offers to be arrested in her place. However, he insists that Angie be arrested too. He bites an absolutely shocked Angie, cracking her skin and forcing her to use her powers to blast him away, exposing them both as supernatural monsters. Death Angelique battles Barnabas inside Collinwood, using spells to bring the very mansion itself to life. Yet Barnabas manages to grab her by the neck and throw her through the roof into Carolyn's room, where the girl is trying to hide the fact she has turned into a werewolf. Angelique lightly drifts down from Carolyn's room and soon proves to be more than a match for Elizabeth, Willie, and Barnabas combined. Carolyn decides to join the fight and attacks Angelique, but is soon knocked unconscious. In answer to Elizabeth's stunned horror at her daughter's lycanthropy, Angelique reveals that she sent a werewolf to bite Carolyn when she was a baby because she felt that the Collins family line was getting boring and knew that a werewolf in the family would bring them more suffering. Angelique sets the mansion on fire and brings its carvings to life. With Elizabeth and an unconscious Carolyn surrounded by flames and Barnabas held fast by one of the carvings, Angelique prepares to give her former lover a death blow when suddenly, young David orders her to leave his family alone. Mildly surprised by his daring, she declares that she'll kill him first. However, he summons the ghost of his mother, whom Angelique had killed years ago. The spirit's banshee shriek is so powerful, it throws Angelique into the chandelier with enough force to send it crashing down. Tangled in the chandelier, Angelique's skin has severely cracked in a manner resembling that of a porcelain doll, revealing that she is almost completely hollow. Fatally injured, her spells lose their power and Barnabas is freed from the carving keeping him prisoner. He approaches his former lover and quietly admits that there was a time when he may have loved her and wanted to spend eternity with her. She begs him to reconsider, insisting that they could still live happily together forever, but he gently points out that she never loved him, she only wanted to possess him. In one last attempt to win his love, Angelique pushes through her fragile chest and literally offers Barnabas her heart, begging him to take it. He can only stare sadly as her heart breaks, crumbling to dust, as Angelique finally succumbs to her death. Barnabas gently caresses Angelique's cheek one last time, causing part of her cheek to shatter further. Her body presumably burns as the mansion is consumed by flames. Personality Born in a low class, Angelique is extremely ambitious to rise above her station and earn everyone's admiration, especially her beloved Barnabas Collins. Unfortunately, her love is unrequited. When she catches sight of him in a tender embrace with the upper-class Josette DuPres, severe romantic and class jealousy lead her to curse the entire Collins family, causing the deaths of Josette and Barnabas's parents. But that is not enough for her, so Angelique curses Barnabas to become a vampire, stirs up an angry mob, and leads them to bury him alive in a chained metal coffin for nearly two-hundred years as punishment for not loving her. Angelique herself spends the next two centuries building a fishing empire that eventually topples the Collins Cannery. A callous businesswoman, she demands unrealistic productivity from her workers and is indifferent to others' suffering, such as when she learns that eleven workmen from the town were recently murdered. Even so, she is highly regarded as a pillar of the community in Collinsport. She basks in the respectful admiration of the citizens as she drives through town in her flashy red Plymouth Barracuda convertible, a vehicle symbolizing luxury, power, and everything Angelique couldn't have as an 18th century servant. She claims to loathe arrogant people who "look down their noses at others", yet at the same time she believes herself and Barnabas to be better than normal people because of their supernatural qualities. She takes great pleasure in "ruling" Collinsport and relishes the townspeople's admiration of her, even describing them as her worshipers. Angelique believes herself to be truly in love with Barnabas, but he claims she merely wants to possess him. It is beyond doubt that she is incredibly attracted to Barnabas physically, but her reactions to his rejection of her love -cursing him to become a vampire, severely antagonizing all of his family members whose only crime is being related to him, and turning Collinsport into "her town"- are blisteringly extreme and would seem to support Barnabas's views on her love. 'Powers and Abilities' Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells, curses and rituals to change reality. Displayed when she casts a curse on Barnabas' parents, Josette DuPres, Barnabas Collins, Victoria Winters and the entire Collins family line. *'Immortality: The ability of eternal youth and infinite lifespan. Since Angelique has been a citizen of Collinsport for well over 196 years it can be assumed that she is immortal. It is revealed that she gained immortality by rendering her flesh into a material resembling ceramic. Like a porcelain doll, she does not age but her body can be cracked or broken. **'Regenerative Powers: '''The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Displayed when her face cracks at the happening at Collinswood but later her face is perfect. Possibly a part of her immortality. *'Superhuman Agility: 'The ability of moving quickly and easily from one motion to another much greater for that of a normal person. *'Superhuman Strength: 'The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than a of a normal person. *'Reality Warping: 'The ability to draw imaginary objects and beings into existence. **'Conjuration: 'The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. Displayed when she conjured chains in order to bind Barnabas to his coffin. **'Animation Manipulation: 'The ability to give life to inanimate objects/substances, animating them to act/move on their own accord. Displayed in the final battle when she brings the pictures and statues to life. *'Telekinesis: The abillity to control and manipulate the movements of objects and beings. Displayed when she flings characters around like rag dolls and ensnares them with chains and the carvings decorating Collinwood mansion. **'Levitation: '''The ability to cause one self, objects or other people to hover in the air. Displayed when she levitated herself down from Carolyn's room. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create, control and manipulate fire. Displayed when she sets the Collins Cannery and Collinwood on fire. *'Telepathy/Extreme Observational Abilities: 'Displayed when Barnabas confronts her and she knows about the killing and disposing of Dr Julia Hoffman. Abilities *'Alchemy: '''The ability to brew and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Bouchard, Angelique Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Deceased